Les Lames du Vent
by Daiky
Summary: Le sifflement de l'acier qui tranche l'air. Les hurlements d'agonie lorsque le sabre sectionne la chair. Ça y est, les Lames du Vent ont pris part à la guerre. Et, alors que les fils du chaos s'entremêlent, le Destin les réunis à nouveau, une dernière fois. Deux âmes qui s'étaient quittés et se retrouveront, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les Lames du Vent  
><strong>

**Résumé :** Le sifflement de l'acier qui tranche l'air. Les hurlements d'agonie lorsque le sabre sectionne la chair. Ça y est, les Lames du Vent ont pris part à la guerre.  
>Et, alors que les fils du chaos s'entremêlent, le Destin les réunis à nouveau, une dernière fois. Deux âmes qui s'étaient quittés et se retrouveront, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.<p>

**Note :** Hé, hé, je suis déjà de retour, avec un petit OS divisé en quatre chapitres. Mon premier Severus/OC publié!

**Remerciement :** Un énorme merci à la talentueuse _Gaef_ qui a lu et corrigé l'histoire dans son intégralité. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub. Ses Sirius/OC et Remus/OC sont vraiment bien écrit avec une bonne dose d'humour et un très bon style!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Je me meurs alors tu<strong>**e-moi.**

« Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »

La voix pleine de ténèbres, sifflante et froide, s'était peu à peu éteinte dans la promesse d'un doux avenir mortel.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves demeurèrent figés d'effroi, la peur submergeant leurs corps et leurs esprits. Le professeur McGonagall fut la première à retrouver son aplomb. Elle lança quelques directives à l'encontre des autres enseignants et, bientôt, les enfants furent accompagnés pour une évacuation en règle. Seuls les élèves majeurs et volontaires restèrent.

La résistance s'organisa, doucement mais surement, et les rescapés de l'Ordre du Phénix établirent des groupes composés d'élèves et d'adultes expérimentés. Alors que Harry approchait des grandes portes pour regagner le hall d'entrée, une violente bourrasque le repoussa.

Les capes des élèves claquèrent tandis que les cheveux s'envolaient sous la rafale. Les bougies magiques résistèrent tant bien que mal, mais leurs flammes vacillèrent. La majorité des personnes avaient reculé, se repliant vers le milieu de la salle.

Le vent gagna encore en intensité puis sembla se rétracter en un gigantesque tourbillon d'une dizaine de mètres de largeur. Alors, une brume blanchâtre se lia au souffle puissant et quelques silhouettes sombres se dessinèrent au ras du sol.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta. Le calme était revenu, apportant son lot de surprises.

À présent, une trentaine de silhouettes disposées en triangles se découpaient dans le brouillard persistant. Ils avaient tous un genou en terre sur lequel leurs deux mains étaient appuyées, seule la personne à la pointe de la flèche avait une position différente. Le coude droit prenait appui sur son genou tandis que son bras se lançait vers le ciel et que sa main gauche s'agrippait à l'arrière de son avant-bras.

La brume finit par se disperser entièrement et l'on put voir les individus se lever d'un seul bloc. Ils portaient tous une tenue similaire, faite d'un cuir souple marron qui moulait le corps à la perfection. Un plastron de la même matière, mais en plus résistant, enserrait leurs poitrines, puis des bottes hautes venaient s'ajouter aux vêtements. Tout était d'une unique couleur, même le fourreau du poignard pendant à leurs ceintures et l'étui des deux sabres fixés dans leurs dos.

La femme à la tête du groupe s'avança vers eux à pas lents et mesurés tandis que les autres demeuraient immobiles. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais pas plus. Sa longue chevelure était tirée en un chignon serré laissant s'échapper d'épaisses mèches auburn. Sur son front, un diadème était délicatement posé et ses fins entrelacs d'argent se rejoignaient au centre où une obsidienne, aussi grande qu'une perle, sertissait l'ouvrage. Le visage de la femme était fin, surmonté de pommettes hautes et colorées où perçaient de magnifiques yeux bleu pervenche.

Ses lèvres charnues et d'un beau rouge vermeil se retroussèrent en un délicat sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière reconnut avec stupéfaction l'une de ses anciennes élèves et ses mains tremblèrent lorsque la femme fut devant elle.

- Bonjour, Siam, lança la directrice de la maison Gryffondor d'une voix où l'émotion était palpable.

L'étrangère inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation puis plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son ancien professeur. Elle se recula ensuite d'un pas et balaya l'assemblée des yeux avant de déclamer d'une voix forte :

- Moi, Siam Lannwynt, héritière des sept clans de la Nuit, annonce aujourd'hui la participation des Lames du Vent d'Angleterre dans cette bataille. Nous n'aurons de cesse de nous battre jusqu'à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un long silence laissa place à cette déclaration inespérée pour les personnes rassemblées dans la salle. L'espoir, qui avait pâli lors du message de Voldemort, fit battre les cœurs avec force par son énergie. Ceux qui connaissaient l'existence des Lames du Vent esquissèrent un sourire tandis que les autres demeuraient surpris.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et au visage émacié s'avança. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant Siam. Celle-ci eut une réaction teintée d'ironie : le coin de ses lèvres remonta quelques instants, dévoilant légèrement ses dents.

- Le célèbre Harry Potter, commenta-t-elle laconiquement en s'inclinant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Gryffondor avec un froncement de sourcils impatient.

- Tu ne connais pas les Lames du Vent, constata la brune d'un ton où perçait le regret.

Le garçon secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit d'une légende, lui apprit-elle après un temps d'hésitation. Nous sommes un clan regroupant ceux qui ont un don particulier. Celui-ci est héréditaire et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes une sorte grande famille, ajouta Siam en balayant l'air de son bras gauche. Notre arme de prédilection est le sabre, mais nous manions avec une efficacité mortelle le combat au corps à corps.

Disant cela, elle caressa machinalement le manche de son surin, les yeux perdus dans le vague vers des horizons lointains.

- J'ai été nommée Reine il y a quelques jours, après le décès de ma grand-mère, reprit la femme en dévisageant Harry de ses prunelles insondables. Elle n'a pas souhaité s'allier à la résistance. Elle ne voulait pas que ceux de notre clan soient tués, comme mes parents lors de la première ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La voix cristalline se tut dans un souffle de désespoir tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur la garde de son poignard. Puis, la femme reprit contenance et se tourna brusquement vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Combien de parties de Poudlard ont besoin d'être défendues ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Nous avons fait sept groupes, révéla le professeur de métamorphose en jetant à un coup d'œil à ses élèves.

Siam se retourna vers les siens avec une vivacité peu commune. Elle demeura immobile plusieurs longues secondes puis les Lames du Vent se mirent en mouvement. Sept groupes firent leur apparition tandis que deux jeunes gens, un homme aux courts cheveux bruns et une femme à la chevelure blonde relevée en chignon, s'avançaient vers leur Reine.

- Comment communiquent-ils ? demanda Harry à voix basse à son professeur de métamorphose.

- Nous sommes télépathes, lui apprit Siam en se tournant vers le garçon avec un grand sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons su que vous prépariez une résistance. Dilwen ? appela-t-elle ensuite en observant les élèves.

Une silhouette frêle sortie des rangs. L'uniforme que portait cette jeune fille, blonde comme les blés, prônait son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor. Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à Siam et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

- Bien, conclut la jeune Reine. Nous allons vous accompagner et…

- Mais comment allez-vous vous défendre contre les Mangemorts ? s'écria le Survivant en faisant part de la confusion régnante dans son esprit.

- Nous utilisons une magie ancienne, expliqua Siam avec douceur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

La conversation s'acheva là. Ensuite, il ne fut plus question que de s'organiser pour la bataille s'annonçant. Les groupes formés, trois Lames du Vent se joignaient à eux et tous sortaient de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur objectif.

Les trois plus hautes tours étaient laissées aux mains expertes des professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall. Le parc, quant à lui, voyait les groupes de Lupin, Mr Weasley et Shakelbot s'égayer sur l'herbe verte. En dernier, les jumeaux Weasley furent chargés de la défense des entrées et des passages secrets.

Siam prit Harry par l'épaule alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Quand tu auras récupéré ton Horcruxe, rejoins-moi dans le hall d'entrée, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de le laisser partir.

La jeune Reine rejoignit ses deux compagnons qui l'attendaient près des battants. Eux n'étaient pas sorciers, ils étaient de simples Lames, aussi affutées qu'efficaces. Siam se posta devant les grandes portes de l'entrée principale tandis que Raquel prenait position à sa droite et Alan à sa gauche.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que minuit arrive, sonnant ainsi le glas de cette bataille à l'échéance incertaine. Une fois la barrière magique tombée, les groupes à l'extérieur furent vite débordés par les Mangemorts qui arrivaient en masse et contraints de se replier dans le château.

Puis, des explosions retentirent dans les étages du dessus et un pan entier de mur tomba dans la cour. Les premiers adversaires réussissant à forcer le passage furent cueillis par une poignée de sorts. Ensuite, la véritable bataille commença et la Reine dégaina ses deux longs et magnifiques sabres, semblable aux katanas japonais.

La vingtaine de personnes – élèves, membres de l'Ordre, professeur, Lames du Vent – présentes dans le hall d'entrée combattait avec acharnement la première vague d'attaquants. Tout comme ses compagnons, Siam dansait. Une danse mortellement belle.

Un mouvement du poignet et sa lame absorba le sortilège qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un métal ordinaire, chaque sabre était forgé par des gobelins dans un remarquable travail de finesse et de magie. Ainsi, la lame annihilait le sort lorsqu'elle le touchait.

Une coupe en diagonale et un Mangemort s'effondra, il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que, déjà, l'un de ses camarades le rejoignait dans les limbes éternels. Le ballet se poursuivit ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Les araignées géantes suivirent, Siam et Raquel leur tranchèrent rapidement la tête tandis que leurs énormes corps étaient secoués de spasmes. Puis, les Mangemorts, encore. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient dans le hall d'entrée et beaucoup s'étaient déplacés, combattant dans l'escalier, dans une pièce ou un couloir voisin. Alors que Harry dévalait les escaliers à toute allure suivis par ses deux amis, un géant fit son apparition au bas des marches de l'entrée principale.

Siam concerta rapidement ses deux amis du regard puis ils se mirent en position. Rangeant l'un de leur sabres et mettant genou à terre, le coude se logea sur la rotule droite et la main se dressa vers la voute. Un seul mot, « Hedfan », et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon blanchâtre. Le géant chancela.

Raquel avait atterri sur l'épaule du colosse, tout comme sa Reine. Alan, lui, était de l'autre côté du cou. Levant leurs sabres d'un geste agile, ils enfoncèrent leurs lames dans la chair, sectionnant artères et veines. Le géant fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'écrouler définitivement à terre. Les Lames, eux, avaient disparu dès leur travail achevé.

Siam fit son apparition à quelques mètres de Harry. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes sur leur prochaine étape et la femme suivit donc les adolescents au-dehors, indiquant par la pensée à ses compagnons de rester dans le château.

À l'extérieur, tout n'était plus que ruines et désolation. Partout, des combats s'engageaient, des explosions retentissaient et les lueurs colorées des sorts parachevaient le tableau de cette fin du monde. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, les Détraqueurs arrivèrent.

Faisant fi de ces adversaires en plus, Siam enjoignit les trois autres de la suivre. Ils s'étaient immobilisés lors de cette manifestation cauchemardesque. Les spectres s'approchèrent encore, mais, étrangement, ils restaient à bonne distance de la femme.

- Ma magie vous protègera si vous restez près de moi, lança-t-elle en secouant l'épaule de Harry pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

Enfin, ils reprirent leurs esprits et consentirent à la suivre en direction du Saule cogneur. Les Détraqueurs restaient à bonne distance et Siam annihilait les sorts d'un mouvement ample de son sabre. Une explosion fit briller sa lame puis une partie de l'horloge s'effondra.

Quelqu'un avait profité de ce que Siam se remettait d'aplomb pour l'attaquer. Une douleur violente lui traversa l'épaule droite, faisant vaciller son emprise sur son arme. La Reine se retourna lentement et aperçu à quelques mètres une femme aux cheveux noir volant dans tous les sens et au regard de démente.

Siam s'approcha d'un pas rapide et fluide, l'autre la regarda arriver son ciller, se contentant de lever sa baguette. La brune para les sorts et, dans un grand mouvement fluide, elle arrêta sa lame près de la gorge, offerte. De sa main gauche, elle attrapa le manche du poignard fiché dans son dos et tira d'un coup sec. C'est avec cette lame qu'elle tua Bellatrix Lestrange.

Reprenant leur course avec difficultés et persévérance, ils arrivèrent bien vite au niveau de l'arbre. Siam rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et sortit son poignard. Elle le lança à travers les branches animées, il toucha le nœud à la base du tronc et le Saule cogneur s'immobilisa. Un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, la Reine rengaina son arme.

Dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante il faisait sombre et humide. Refusant d'allumer leurs baguettes pour ne pas révéler leur présence, ils se déplaçaient dans l'obscurité, guidés seulement par le rai de lumière qui perçait les ténèbres loin devant. Puis, ils entendirent des voix et Harry s'approcha de l'entrée de la pièce, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils leur chuchotaient que la voie était libre. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent un Severus Rogue à moitié mort, baignant dans son propre sang et une blessure horrible sur le cou.

Les adolescents s'immobilisèrent face à cette scène d'une sauvagerie incroyable. Siam s'avança d'un pas qui fit craquer les lattes du parquet disjoint. Avec langueur, l'ancien professeur de potions ouvrit les paupières.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour assister à ta lente agonie, Severus, déclara la femme d'une voix ferme dans l'obscurité que perçait le halo des baguettes.

Il leva douloureusement les yeux vers elle et ses pupilles brillèrent d'étonnement en reconnaissant celle qui lui faisait face.

- Ne… pas ça…

Le Serpentard haletait, sous la douleur et l'épuisement. Sa fin était proche.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! railla-t-elle avec un rictus amer.

D'un geste vif, elle dégaina son poignard et s'accroupit au sol.

La lame brilla un instant d'un doux éclat argenté avant de s'enfoncer dans le ventre de l'homme.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? La suite? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir! Alors, comme promis, voici la suite. Encore un chapitre de fin puis un épilogue et ce sera tout bon.

Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – L'éclat du bonheur dans l'obscurité.<strong>

Le poignard plongea dans l'abdomen de Severus, déchirant la chair et les organes. Le sang n'eut pas le temps de se répandre que, déjà, Siam entamait une longue litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Autour de la lame d'acier, une douce lumière bleue commença à se diffuser lentement, glissant sur le corps agonisant avec fluidité, puis elle disparut.

« Adfywiad, bywyd a marwolaeth »

Après cette dernière sentence, répétée une demi-douzaine de fois, la femme arracha son arme d'un coup sec. Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux et les couleurs revinrent peu à peu sur son visage. Tout cela sous le regard stupéfait des trois Gryffondor.

Siam s'approcha de l'ancien Mangemort et murmura à son oreille, pour que seul lui entende ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Tu m'as rejetée pour elle, mais elle en a choisi un autre. Aujourd'hui, elle est morte, tu dois la vérité à Harry.

L'ancien professeur de potions hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ces deux prunelles bleues. Siam se leva d'un geste brusque.

- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle d'un ton inexpressif aux trois autres qui la regardaient avec stupeur.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et mit un genou en terre. Alors que le tourbillon commençait à se former, une voix résonna dans la tête de Severus : « N'oublie pas. À présent, je vis en toi, jusqu'à ta mort. »

L'homme demeura sans réaction quelques instants puis, avec beaucoup de précautions, il se leva. Il caressa doucement l'endroit où les crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans son cou, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace. Harry et ses amis reprirent enfin leurs esprits.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une Hermione dépassée par les événements.

Rogue lui adressa un coup d'œil rapide avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

- Les Lames du Vent possèdent bien des pouvoirs, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. Ils peuvent placer une partie de leur énergie et de leur âme dans leurs armes. Ainsi, s'ils sont blessés, ils utilisent une formule pour recouvrer leurs forces. Il faut plus d'un an de sorts et d'incantation pour réussir ce prodige et c'est à cet effet que tous portent un poignard à la ceinture.

- Donc, maintenant, si elle est blessée grièvement, elle peut mourir ? interrogea le jeune homme à la cicatrice avec inquiétude.

- Siam est leur chef, elle possède donc le pouvoir héréditaire que chaque Reine transmet à sa fille après sa mort, expliqua le Serpentard avec impatience. C'est pour cela que son poignard, mais aussi ses deux sabres, recèle une partie d'elle-même.

- Oui, mais elle n'est Reine que depuis quelques jours et vous avez dit qu'il faut…

-Quoi ? s'exclame brutalement Severus en coupant Hermione dans sa lancée.

Un éclair de stupéfaction totale passa sur le visage de l'ancien Mangemort. Il devint livide.

- Elle est effectivement mortelle à présent, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix sombre.

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent puis la voix de Voldemort résonna longuement dans Poudlard et ses environs. Une menace de plus, encore.

Severus finit par révéler à Harry son rôle dans la guerre, lui apprenant également ce que Dumbledore avait découvert. Le visage du jeune homme se contracta, mais c'était quelque chose à laquelle il s'était préparé : mourir pour qu'on puisse tuer Voldemort.

Le calme était donc revenu sur Poudlard lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre à travers les décombres et les cadavres. Le calme précédant la tempête.

Montant les marches de la porte principale, ils assistèrent à une scène étrange mais également d'une profonde beauté.

Siam avait rapidement bandé son épaule avant de procéder au rituel. Une dizaine de corps sans vie, ceux de ses compagnons, gisaient là, immobiles. Elle passa en revue les visages livides puis s'arrêta quelques instants sur celui de son amie d'enfance, Raquel. Mais le temps des larmes viendraient après, à présent elle devait mener la cérémonie jusqu'au bout.

La Reine attrapa la main de ses deux plus proches camarades puis tous firent comme elle. C'est donc en se tenant tous par la main qu'ils entamèrent une longue incantation faite de mots anciens et oubliés depuis longtemps. Scandant une dernière fois la phrase finame, tous purent voir les contours des corps s'effacer peu à peu. Une brume blanche se forma rapidement et un tourbillon s'éleva lentement dans les airs avant de disparaître. Enfin, tout s'arrêta. Des corps, il ne restait rien.

C'est le visage fermé que Siam se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux étaient froids, son cœur glacé. La perte de huit de ses membres était catastrophique pour son clan, mais toute guerre a un prix, le prix du sang.

Raquel, sa chère petite Raquel n'était plus, tuée par un sort qu'elle n'avait su éviter.

Alan se tenait à ses côtés, immobile. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Siam, même après la fin du rituel. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses prunelles bleues remplies de tristesse et de souffrance. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux pour se comprendre, alors, doucement, il l'enlaça de ses bras puissants. Les larmes ne vinrent pas, non, il aurait été indigne d'une Reine de se montrer aussi faible. Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte brulante et se retourna, mue par son instinct.

Siam se retrouva nez à nez avec un Severus Rogue en colère.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de maitriser.

Alan eut un geste protecteur envers sa Reine, il la tira en arrière. La femme brune lança un simple regard à son ami et celui-ci s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle, entraînant ses compagnons avec lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Si tu pouvais, et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire, martela le Serpentard d'une voix forte.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Ne reviens pas, après toutes ces années, avec tes sentiments d'adolescente attardée ! siffla-t-il avec froideur. C'était déjà ridicule à l'époque, ça l'est encore plus maintenant.

La main de la jeune Reine trancha l'air et s'abattit avec force sur la joue de Severus. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan brillaient de fureur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais pu concevoir qu'on puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi que ça te donne le droit de m'insulter, aboya-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. J'ai été sincère avec toi, toujours. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie en mettant en péril la mienne.

Ceux présents dans le hall d'entrée avaient trouvé refuge dans la Grande Salle. En effet, personne ne souhaitait assister à une dispute entre le terrible Severus Rogue et la charismatique Siam Lannwynt. Les deux protagonistes étaient invisibles à l'œil, mais tous dans la salle à manger entendirent les éclats de voix.

Harry Potter en avait profité pour s'éclipser en douce, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et rejoindre la Forêt interdite. Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron s'aperçurent de son absence, il était déjà trop tard. Alors, ils s'occupèrent des blessés.

Dans le hall d'entrée.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? reprit Siam en dardant ses prunelles brillantes sur Severus.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Bon sang, il n'attendait plus rien d'elle, elle lui avait déjà tout donné. Siam l'aimait, cette pensée repassait en boucle dans sa tête. À l'époque, il s'était persuadé que ça n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent, mais à présent, après toutes ces années, elle était encore là, lui criant ses sentiments de tout son être et de toute son âme. Et lui, il ne savait que faire.

Pris d'un élan subit, Severus Rogue agit, prenant en compte, pour la première fois, que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, véritablement. Il se pencha alors vers elle, doucement, avec lenteur. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles, douces et chaudes, de Siam.

Non, la guerre n'avait plus d'importance pour eux en cet instant. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Il durait encore lorsqu'une voix inhumaine retentit dans tout Poudlard.

« Harry Potter est mort. »

Mais le Survivant n'était pas mort, non, et la bataille reprit de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors?<p>

Que vous aimez ou que vous détestez, un simple commentaire fait _toujours_ plaisir à l'auteur (si, si, c'est prouvé scientifiquement!). ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – L'aube d'un jour nouveau****.**

Le soleil s'était levé dans la Grande Salle, éclairant les centaines de survivants, de blessés et de morts. Siam avait laissé à ses compagnons la liberté de choisir, mais tous avaient tenu à rester pour aider à soigner les blessés ou à apporter un peu de réconfort. L'heure où ils se recueilleraient sur les pertes du clan viendrait bien assez tôt.

La femme était assise à l'extérieur dans un coin de la cour épargné par les cadavres, sur un amas de gravats tombés des murs effondrés. Une fois la guerre achevée, elle avait aperçu au loin Severus dans la Grande Salle. Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas crisser sur les pierres, elle sut que c'était lui.

Il s'installa simplement à ses côtés et le silence s'égara dans l'aube de ce jour naissant. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, aussi, quand ensemble ils se tournèrent pour prendre la parole, un rictus en coin flotta sur leurs lèvres. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement puis Siam éclata en sanglot.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait succombé, oui, mais la mort de sa grand-mère, son titre de Reine, la perte de ses amis ou encore la vision des blessés, tout cela était simplement trop. Ses larmes coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

Severus demeura un instant figé, puis il glissa délicatement ses bras dans le dos de la femme, la serrant contre lui. Les sens noyés dans cette étreinte, elle inspira plusieurs fois, humant avec délice cette odeur qu'elle avait appris à apprécier lors de ses années à Poudlard. Les sanglots finirent par diminuer peu à peu.

- Tu sais, je…, commença l'ancien Mangemort dans un murmure.

Une réelle hésitation était perceptible dans sa voix, hésitation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps. Il mit une poignée de secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Enfin, toutes ces choses que tu m'as dite, je…, reprit-Severus en s'arrêtant encore. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! finit-il par s'exclamer, ses iris noirs brillant de frustration.

Siam se détacha lentement de lui et releva la tête. Des gouttes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux rougis, mais un léger sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai attendu la moitié de ma vie que tu me le dises, alors ne crois pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche, lança-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par ses pleurs, mais teintée tout de même d'une pointe de malice.

- Mais je n'en suis même pas sûr ! s'écria-t-il brusquement, sans réfléchir. Tu… Je…

Alors, il abandonna. Severus n'y arrivait pas. Décrire la teneur des sentiments qui l'animait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Siam lui était impossible. Et puis, il se souvint, il se rappela pourquoi, la première fois, il l'avait rejeté.

C'était un jour de mai particulièrement beau et chaud lors de sa septième année, un jour qui précédait de plusieurs autres son obtention de la Marque. Il s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, aussi loin des autres élèves qu'il le pouvait. Siam, elle, était venue s'installer à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Dès la semaine de rentrée de leur première année, une jeune Gryffondor s'était installée à la table de Rogue à la bibliothèque. Elle poursuivit longtemps son petit manège, jusqu'au jour où il lui adressa enfin la parole. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent souvent pour faire leurs devoirs ou parler simplement. Une amitié était née, amitié qui se solidifia lorsque les parents de Siam disparurent et quand Lily décida de s'effacer du monde de Severus.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait ce jour-là, le Serpentard avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ainsi, quand elle lui déclara ses sentiments, la surprise le fit réagir avec froideur et sans aucune délicatesse. Il lui avait lancé qu'il en aimait déjà une autre et le garçon avait pu voir le visage de son amie se décomposer.

Severus l'avait regardé s'éloigner d'un pas précipité, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. Bien entendu, il avait aimé Lily, mais c'était avant qu'il ne comprenne à quel point Siam était plus importante dans son cœur que son amie d'enfance. Mais il allait devenir Mangemort et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, surtout que son destin à elle était déjà tracé.

Ses souvenirs s'effacèrent lentement et une Siam dans la fleur de l'âge remplaça les réminiscences d'un passé lointain. Elle l'observait toujours, attendant qu'il se décide à parler, avec un espoir presque palpable. Sous l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie en se plongeant dans sa jeunesse révolue, Severus étreignit brusquement la femme aux si longs cheveux bruns.

Le souffle coupé, la Reine se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas longtemps puisqu'elle était bien, là, dans cette étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Alors, lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille quelques mots, elle se figea de stupeur.

- Je t'aime, Siam, répéta une nouvelle fois Severus d'une voix étouffée.

Pour la première fois, ses sentiments transparaissaient dans ses mots et dans son timbre. Et, sur son visage, on pouvait voir les prémisses d'un vrai sourire, irradiant de bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bonjour! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? C'est la fin mais il me reste un chapitre bonus que je publierais mercredi. Voilà, à bientôt!<strong><br>**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_

Mercredi, 12 mai 1998

_On les croyait disparus, ils ont __surgi dans la nuit de cette terrible bataille menée à l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous vous demandez qui ils sont, vous vous demandez quel a été leur rôle dans cette terrible guerre. Votre humble servante se charge de vous éclairer. En exclusivité dans un journal national :_

**LA ****VÉRITÉ SUR LES **_**LAMES DU VENT**_

_Les traces de leurs origines sont nombreuses et confuses. On les retrouve depuis l'Antiquité jusqu'au Moyen-Age où, surpassant les chevaliers de cette époque par leur dextérité, ils ont su s'imposer. D'après de nombreuses sources, ils auraient été aperçus aidant les sorciers et les moldus dans leurs guerres intestines au fil des siècles. Mais, nous aurons beau nous pencher sur leur histoire, si nous n'avons connaissance de leur nature profonde, cela ne sert à rien._

_Un don. _Le_ don. L'ancienne Magie coule dans leurs veines, développant des pouvoirs incompréhensibles pour un sorcier avisé. Il y a d'abord la télépathie, leur permettant de communiquer entre eux sur de courtes et très longues distances. Certes, ce qui impressionne le plus est surement leur incroyable talent à manier deux magnifiques sabres forgés par les Gobelins. Faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'une rapidité peu commune, ils s'entraînent depuis leur plus tendre enfance aux arts de l'escrime et du combat au corps à corps._

_Une posture particulière, un unique mot prononcé en ancien gallois, c'est suffisant pour les faire disparaître dans un tourbillon et surgir à un autre endroit. Grâce à cette techniqsue, ils peuvent se déplacer n'importe où, un peu comme le transplanage chez les sorciers._

_Mais leur pouvoir le plus impressionnant est sans aucun doute leur capacité de régénération. Après avoir obtenu leurs sabres à leurs dix-huit ans, marquant ainsi la fin de leur initiation, un fin poignard leur est confié. Cette lame, ridiculement inoffensive en comparaison de leurs deux longs katanas, est précieusement attachée à leurs ceintures sur le côté droit, toujours. Il ne leur sert pas pour le combat, mais à toute autre chose._

_En effet, après de longs jours d'incantation et de rituels obscurs, les Lames du Vent peuvent placer leur propre énergie dans cette arme de poing. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils sont blessés mortellement, ils l'utilisent pour se guérir. Cette technique reste toutefois assez floue pour la majorité des historiens et l'actuelle Reine n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet._

_Côté organisation, leur clan est une vaste famille, toujours dirigé par une Reine qui transmet ensuite son titre à sa fille ou à une autre femme. Ils ont le même nom, un nom qu'ils préservent précieusement même lors de leur mariage avec des sorciers et des moldus : Lannwynt, les Lames du Vent._

_N'ayant pas pris part plus tôt à la guerre nous opposant au Seigneur noir, on peut se demander quelles ont été les raisons de ce revirement soudain. Une seule réponse pourtant, le changement de Reine. _

_Siam Lannwynt, trentenaire séduisante et charismatique, a repris le flambeau de sa grand-mère presque centenaire, quelques jours après la mort de cette dernière. C'est donc cette toute nouvelle Reine qui a pris la lourde décision de mener son clan à la guerre. _

_Une dizaine de membres sont morts dans la bataille et, d'après le témoignage de quelques élèves de Poudlard, leur clan compterait à présent une vingtaine de membres adultes. Cependant, le doute persiste encore sur le nombre d'apprentis encore mineurs._

_La guerre achevée, nous pensions les voir disparaître à nouveau du monde magique. Cependant, quelques jours après la bataille finale, la jeune Reine fit un long discours auquel j'ai eu plaisir à assister :_

_« Notre implication dans la reconstruction de Poudlard et des villages détruits sera pleine et totale. […] Nous ferons en sorte que les ténèbres restent dans l'ombre pour ne plus revivre une guerre aussi sombre et sanglante. »_

_C'est donc en délaissant leur tenue de cuir brun et leurs sabres effilés que certains dégainèrent leur baguette pour relever les murs et redonner leur splendeur passée aux bâtiments._

_Ainsi s'achève mon récit sur ce clan aux mystères insondables. Des poches d'ombres demeurent, certes, c'est inévitable. Cependant, on peut espérer qu'un membre des Lames du Vent viendra nous éclairer dans un futur proche. Mais, il nous reste toujours les très nombreuses légendes sur cette famille, unie dans un combat perpétuel contre les ténèbres._

_Dylane Hammer_

- Ah ! Elle ne parle pas de toi.

Une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière elle fit son apparition dans la chambre verte et argent. Son compagnon, encore allongé dans le lit sous un fin drap émeraude, s'était relevé sur un coude lorsqu'elle était entrée.

- Qui ? demanda Severus en fronçant un sourcil intrigué.

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le journal qu'elle tenait à la main. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide tandis que Siam s'asseyait à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes, l'ancien Mangemort jeta _La Gazette du Sorcier_ par terre puis il se retourna pour faire face à la Gryffondor.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il fit basculer sa Reine sur le lit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Oui, sa Reine. Celle à qui il avait donné son cœur.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, bonjour! Alors, vous avez aimez ou non? Un petit commentaire, une critique?<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! =D

PS: Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont ou vont commenter cette histoire. Cela s'adresse tout particulièrement aux lecteurs anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. MERCI!


End file.
